


April Fools!

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: Ratchet's day off [155]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18318539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: Strange events are happening at Team Prime's base!





	1. Medbay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are looking out of the norm....


	2. Prankster Prime?!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus Prime a prankster?....


	3. Role reversal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No bot is behaving like normal....


	4. What the?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only on April 1st.....could it get so bizarre!


End file.
